Adventures in toy Verse
by Shadowed Chaos
Summary: Toy!Verse - An Experiment in short adventurers with toys, in fic style.
1. The Cat

The Cat

These started off as experiments in ficing, and now seem to have started to become something that enjoy writing. So enjoy the madness that is Toy!Verse.

Warnings: Based on my toys, but focuses on Ironhide. May have some grammar issues. I tried my best.

Pairings: Implied Ironhide/Ratchet, Jazz/Prowl.

Notes: This is an experiment in writing only, and based it around the toys that i have. There is OOC, but I have attempted to remain faithful to the characterizations.

* * *

"Ironhide?" The Masterpiece Prime said, looking at the newest Arrival into the House. "Ratchet tells me that you are grateful there are no animals?"

"Yes, I am, Sir. Is... that a problem?"

"It might be. Some of the older ones, such as Robot Replica Barricade, tell me that there was a Cat once in this House."

"And Where is it now?" He looked up at the taller mech with a confused look. Out of the corner of his optic, he could see Said Barricade looking out through the glass door to Outside.

"It died. On the day that I was brought out of my long stasis. They hardly talk about it, but I believe they miss The Cat-Terror." He placed a hand on the others shoulder plating, though really it was brittle plastics.

"Hmph. Like Decepticons have even a shred of remorse in their frames. " He snorted a bit, then looked away, over to where Ratchet was conversing with the Jazz-horde.

"Is that--" He looked at the Masterpiece, then back at the mech with the tinsel around him.

"Yes. Go, have fun. I'm sure you will soon get used to things around here. Just... be careful of the Unicorn Twins."

"THE WHAT?!"

The Masterpiece only chuckled, and waved him off. "Go, enjoy your peace while you can, you'll soon see why."

* * *

Comments are very much loved, but not vital. Though I do like to know if I need to improve.


	2. Of Egos and 'Babies'

Warnings: Based on my toys. Animated focus. Cameo of Movie TC, Diecast Skywarp, Movie Arcee.

Pairings: Black Archnia/Arcee, Implied Skyfire/Starscream[s], TC/Skywarp

Notes: This is an experiment in writing only, and based it around the toys that I have. There is OOC, but I have attempted to remain faithful to the characterizations. If it needs tweaking, please let me know. Also, if its not welcome on the comm/ doesn't fit in, let me know?

* * *

"I don't think that I have ever seen Skyfire dragging both his mates off like that. By the wings. He wouldn't even do that to AniScreamer - said screamer would kill him, me thinks..."

"Well, you are fairly new here, 'Warp. But I saw it. Once, when Starscream -"

"Which one as we have like five."

"No, it's Six! The humans' bringing another in soon. And another Skywarp. :D I can has my own Skywarp to worship me!" Acti-TC crowed from down by the monitor.

"Shut up, pipsqueak. Who wants to be your mate anyways, you overgrown ego-head."

"Why you!! I AM THE BEST IN THIS HOUSEHOLD. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT TRASH O--" The pint-sized TC yelled, glaring up at them.

"Acti-TC, shut up, or you will NOT GET That Skywarp. Anyway, as I was saying, Deepspace- DSCreamer for short - Attempted to drown AniMegatron in coke and brought the wrath of the Primes down on him. And Blitzwing. That was funny."

"Awww! You mean I missed that?"

"Yea. 'Fraid so."

"Dammit." The purple Die-cast seeker sulked on his mates shoulder. "I didn't get here soon enough, did I?"

"No, you didn't." TC looked at the seeker, awkwardness on his face. "Warp, Lugnut is sniggering at you, as is Acti-TC."

"So?"

"They'll spread rumors about you. Well, even more about you and that not only are you a coward, but a pussy-wussy one as well." That got the seeker to stop his sulking. Just the thought of being lumped together with a Skywarp that wasn't even here yet made him gag.

"No, we will!"

"Oh, not you lot again. What do you want now?" The movie Seeker looked at the Jet twins with a hint of annoyance. Ever since they had gotten to The Household, they had been nothing but trouble that could fly.

"Well.." Jetstorm began.

"We just wanted to know if you've seen Sentinel around at all?"

"Cos we uhh.."

"We wanna talk to him, right, brother?"

"Yea, that's it. " They shared a devious look.

"Well... Last I saw him, Black Archnia and Arcee had him, for insulting the 'horse riding' they were doing on Grimlock and Snarl." TC offered up.

"Na, I think that I see him.. In a spiders web." Skywarp sniggered at this, moving closer to the edge.

They all turned to look, and there enough, Sentinel was, gagged and all, in a spiders web, with Arcee looking on as Black Archnia did something to his fuel tanks. And by the looks of it, she was enjoying it way to much.

"Ohh... that looks painful." Jetfire shook his head to hide the smirk on his face "Totally. We need to go tell Dad about this. Thanks!" Jetstorm chimed, and the Jet twins took off to find AniScreamer.

"Dad?" TC looked to Skywarp, who shrugged.

"Must be Aniscreamer. And **_must_** be adopted. Popcorn?"

"Might as well. He's making to good a face to miss."

---

"Love, we have visitors." Arcee told her mate, who looked down, then blinked, before hissing slightly.

"What do you want, Jerk-Face?"

"Its not me, my dear, it's the boys." Aniscream did his best gentlemech voice and act, only getting a disgusted look from both femmes.

"We don't swing that way. Ever." The spider said, then looked to the jet twins. "What do you want?"

"Can we cover him..."

"In sticky honey and sugar and the silly string?"

"Please? " They both chimed together.

"Sure why not. The babies need something to eat that's not bighelmed." Arcee laughed at her mates words, and nodded, crossing her arms.

"The aft insulted us. We think that its time he learnt that he's not top boss."

"Babies?"

"I'm half organic. His fuel tanks are my nest. And he's the food." the spider climbed down off him, then moved over to Arcee, who happy took a seat on her lover's back. "Have fun boys."

"YEA!"

"Thanks gay-femmes!" The twins then turned to Sentinel, who just whimpered at the devious looks. He was doomed. He could feel it.

* * *

Comments are very much loved, but not vital. Though I do like to know if I need to improve.


	3. The Forbidden Room, pt 1

Warnings: Toy!Verse. May also have some grammar issues. Still working to get the characterizations down, and I'm on the lookout for a beta now as well.

Pairings: Jazz/Prowl

Summary: The Jet twins rope Jazz and an unwilling Prowl into exploring one of the Forbidden Rooms of the Household.

* * *

"Hey, Bro?"

"Yea?"

"How come we and some of the others are kept Upstairs by that squishy thing?" Jetfire looked down at his brother from atop his perch on the kettle in the kitchen, where they had jetted to as soon as the Human had gone Downstairs. It was boring to e copped up in The Room all the time.

"Beats me. Who knows what it's thinking. I don't get why the others even give it a gender. Let along why it's so dangerous that we be out here?" Jetstorm lent back against the white kettle, and looked up at his twin.

"Uh oh, what are you thinking now?" Since arriving in the House Hold, the orange jet former has soon become the responsible one, if only as his brother was BFF with Random.

"Oh, I don't know.. Maybe sneaking into the Room that we Shouldn't."

"You mean the one with the Preppy Scouts and the Scary Yellow Birds? NO WAY! We would get Pwned!"

"What, are you a scardy kat?"

"No, it's just... Dad would kill us. Literally. Or string us up by the servos, or something of the like.. Or even hand us over to Megatron!" He shuddered thinking about about what there father-by-programing-and-adoption, would do to them. Antagonizing ANY of the Megatrons was one of his most strict rules, especially after he'd almost been fusion cannon'ed to death.

"HA!" Jet storm laughed, then pushed off the kettle. "You are scared. Dad wouldn't do that, he needs us. And, are you scared of a little adventure?"

"Oh... I don't know.. I guess it left me when I saw the hurt look in Jazz's optics... and the Megatrons almost kill Dad for that attempted Overthrow and assassination of all the Primes....."

"... If makes feel better, we'll drag him and his ninja-cycle along so that we can say the where babysitting us? It should hold up in Megatrons' optics... ?"

"OK!" Jetfire left off the kettle, and transformed, heading down the hall way. Thankfully, all the humans where either out, or Downstairs watching DVDs. Jetstorm laughed, and followed after his brother. To easy at times to get him to give in and disobey Rules.

-----

"What's cracking little jets?" They heard one of the movie Jazz's speaking as they landed, transforming.

"Hey Jazz.. Is AniJazz around?"

"Yea, though he's trying to get Prowler to hold still. We decided to take off the tinsel at last. Mostly as we were sick of hearing the Prowlers grumbling." He laughed a little, then pointed the way. The animated bondmates sat on the bed, Prowler on his front as Jazz picked the tinsel out of his seams and joints.

"Thanks. Where'd your Prowler go by-the-way?"

"Off chasing Barricade for the doughnuts."

"Doughnuts?" Both the twins shared a look at the new word.

"Only the most delightful thing in the Household." Prowl replied, then rolled over when he was bade.

"Oh, well anyways..." Jetstorm began.

"We wanted to know if you two were wanting to come into a Forbidden Room with us?"

It was silent. Both ninja's had a look of shock on their faces, before Jazz slowly smirked.

"Sure, why not?" Jazz said as he no-so-subtly groped Prowls aft. The cycle groaned and nodded, looking up with an unreadable expression in his optics at his mate, who only grinned back.

"SWEET!" Neither twin noticed the groping, or if they did, they didn't show it.

"This is well be AWESOME!"

Prowl only buried his face in the fabric of the humans bed. This was going to turn into the worse adventure to date. He could tell.

TBC.

* * *

Comments are very much loved, but not vital. Though I do like to know if I need to improve.


End file.
